


Tywin's Thoughts

by Aurora077



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora077/pseuds/Aurora077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst pondering what to do about Dorne’s demand for the head of the murderer of Elia Martell and her children, Tywin takes a trip down memory lane, recounting his relationship with Mad King Aerys, as well as the slights done to him and his family. (Story by HollyCloak28646)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tywin's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honour goes to GRRM. I also don’t own this story. It was written by my friend HollyCloak28646 (Pottermore) who doesn’t have an account and allowed me to post it to mine. I edited bits but it’s largely her story so props to her.

Tywin Lannister was a cautious man. There was nobody who could ever say otherwise. He was a man who considered the pros and cons of every action. He made decisions that ensured the wellbeing of his family, no matter what.  
Now, he was deliberating the matter of Dorne’s demand for justice for Elia and her children. Oberyn Martell would have to be dealt with carefully. The Dornish already had Myrcella, and although Doran was not foolish enough to harm her, Oberyn was half mad and known for instigating fights. 

He would have given Lorch to them. He did kill Rhaenys after all. But the fool had gotten himself mauled by a bear. He did not want to lose Clegane. The Mountain was a beast incarnate and struck fear into the hearts of the bravest men. Even that idiot Robert would not challenge him.  
He was in a difficult position. But difficult positions were not new to Tywin Lannister. 

He always endured.

 _House Lannister_ always endured. 

His father’s sorry excuse for a reign had brought House Lannister to its weakest point but Tywin managed to pick up the pieces and make the lion the most feared beast in the Seven Kingdoms. Robb Stark provoked the lion and paid with his life just as Aerys did all those years ago. 

He recalled that moment. _“The city is sacked, my lord. King’s Landing is broken.”_ He went into the city, stinking of shit and blood. _“The King is dead. Jaime killed him.”_  
Jaime, his son, was safe, but forever tainted as an oath breaker and kingslayer. It would never leave him. He would always have to live with the shame. Despite the fact that Jaime had saved them all from the follies of the king with his steadily deteriorating mind. They should have been grateful! But instead they threw it back in his face. 

And Aerys, his king, his best friend once (or so he had thought; the words _faithful servant_ rang in his ears), was gone, slain by his son’s sword. But what was he to do? Robert had killed Rhaegar on the Trident. That was the end. Only a fool would doubt it. He had to do it. Tyrion would not understand. He had some wit but was weak like his grandfather. House Lannister would have suffered for not joining the rebellion sooner.

So...

The children had to die. 

Granted their deaths needn’t have been so bloody. They also did not have to kill Elia Martell. It was unnecessary and the Dornish would not forgive it. But it satisfied him. ‘Servant’s daughter eh?’ he thought, with a sense of vicious satisfaction. Revenge was sweet.

Aerys had insulted him so many times. But he had tried to maintain his favour, if not his friendship. The great lion swallowed his pride and bowed to the dragon. He asked to wed Cersei to Rhaegar. Instead Aerys called him his servant and denied the proposal. The fool! 

If Cersei had married Rhaegar in Elia’s place this mess would have never happened. Elia was a frail and sickly thing not fit to be queen. Cersei was tall, proud and beautiful. She would have been a perfect queen for Rhaegar. House Lannister would have forever been bound in blood with House Targaryen, the dragons, the only beasts greater than the lion. But the years of loyalty to his friend didn’t mean anything apparently. He was a servant. So his daughter wasn’t deemed worthy enough for Aerys’ son. No. Instead, princess Elia got Rhaegar and his daughter got Robert. That fat oaf with half the wits the gods gave the boar that killed him.

Tywin remembered when he met Aerys and Rhaella. He was cupbearer to King Aegon V, the unlikeliest of kings. He marveled at the dragon skulls and the greatness of House Targaryen. They were truly powerful in the eyes of society and not weak like his father who was nothing but a laughing-stock to the realm.

(In his opinion they were not that great without the dragons but they had the support and awe of the people regardless and as such their power was still strong.)

As a cupbearer he met young Prince Aerys who would one day sit the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms. Aerys was everything a Targaryen and a future king ought to be. However, he was very vain and easily flattered by those imbeciles who only wanted to use him. He and Tywin could have done great things together. Both of their houses would have benefitted. It would do him and House Lannister well to be close to the future king. He never thought it would fail so miserably. 

King’s Landing was where he met Joanna. She was beautiful. Not nearly as beautiful as Princess Rhaella who was blood of Old Valyria but still enough to make Tywin look twice at her. He knew he could not have Rhaella. She was meant for Aerys. Joanna had the loveliest golden curls and deep green eyes. The more he knew her, he knew he wanted her. Aerys wanted her too. He knew. But he could not have both of them. Tywin would not let him have both. He already had Rhaella, who he didn’t even appreciate. He would not get Joanna as well. 

And then she was taken from him.  
By Tyrion – that twisted little monster. The gods had cursed him he had thought. And what did Aerys do?  
He insulted him.  
His own friend.  
After he had basically run the country, keeping it together while leaving Aerys free to pursue his fancies.

He knew they could have done great things together. But Aerys was so ungrateful and mindless. The lickspittles at court were turning Aerys against him. They envied Tywin’s power and they saw that Aerys was a powerful but feeble minded fool who fell so easily for their conniving whispers. 

Everything was going so well before Aerys became envious of him. 

The realm was prospering. House Lannister was glowing with pride and he was hailed the as the youngest and one of the greatest Hands of all. And Aerys sat the Iron Throne.  
He looked like a king. But he did not rule like one.

Tywin did not mind though. He enjoyed Aerys’ company. He was comely and charming. He had even knighted him during the War of the Nine Penny Kings. They were friends. They were inseparable at times. It was Aerys, Steffon Baratheon and himself. And when Steffon was not with them it would just be him and Aerys. Sometimes he, Aerys, Rhaella and Joanna would spend time together. They were so happy then. They did things together as a group. 

But it was not enough to prevent Aerys from listening to the whispers of those devils. It did not stop the envy that they planted in his heart. Their friendship started to become shaky.

Tywin tried to put it out of his mind.  
He did not want to dwell on those memories.  
They were too painful. 

But at the thought of Rhaegar’s children he could not help it. Tyrion had brought it up. Again the little gargoyle was causing trouble for him. The memories flooded his mind like the gushing of the river that flowed into the mines of Castamere. 

He had warned Aerys not to go to Duskendale. It was a trap! He knew it! But Aerys, as stubborn as always, went, and Lord Darklyn held him there for half a year. Part of him wanted to let him rot but he still remembered his friend and tried to save him. Still, if he had died then so much could have been avoided. He thought Barristan a fool. But he did it. He rescued him. And they all paid for it. 

He remembered what Aerys became. He had once been so beautiful, proud, and strong. He had silver hair beat with gold and purple eyes of the blood of Old Valyria. His friend. They had spent so many hours together. And all of it was for nothing. Thanks to those snakes at court he was already suspicious of Tywin. After Duskendale, he grew even more suspicious and paranoid. He would not have blades near him, not even to cut his hair and nails which began to grow wild and untamed.  
Tywin brought servants to clean Aerys. But he would have none of it. Rhaella and Rhaegar did not succeed either. 

_“You need to look after yourself. You hair and nails are growing too long,” Tywin argued over and over while he reigned as Hand. “Let them cut your hair. You would look so much better. Like before. Everyone always said how handsome you were.”_

_“NO! NO! Get them away from me!!!! You’re trying to kill me!” Aerys shrieked. His words pounded in his head. “All of you! I won’t let you – I won’t let you – STAY AWAY!!!”_

Only the Kingsguard were allowed by his side with swords. He became mad with paranoia and feared being poisoned. He looked older than his age and gaunt from the lack of food. And as he did so, the household diminished. Rhaella and he were never happy together but she seemed even more depressed now. Rhaegar spent all his time reading, playing his harp or away at Summerhall. 

If Aerys had died at Duskendale, Cersei would have been Rhaegar’s queen and Tywin Lannister would rule as Hand. They would have had beautiful children, strong and proud. No one would laugh at them. Everyone would fear them. House Lannister would unite with House Targaryen. There would be no wars. Robert would whore and drink himself to death in Storm’s End. Jaime would be his heir. But it was not meant to be. Aerys had stolen Jaime from him and made this twisted little gargoyle his rightful heir as one last spite to him. Jaime would be nothing more than a hostage to use against him. At that moment Tywin had seen that Aerys was a lost cause. He could still hope though. Rhaegar’s children could marry his. His blood could still sit the Iron Throne. Yet at the sack it had meant nothing. The sack meant that he had the perfect opportunity for revenge (he’d taken Aerys’ insults in stride, but not anymore) and a chance to grasp power within a new regime. Cersei would just have to marry the victor. (Robert had seemed like a source of hope at first, before he started emulating a walrus.)

And so, the mighty dragon fell before the lion. 

They were now as extinct as the beasts they used to ride. 

_And now the lion reigned._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sort of Epilogue**

Tywin’s thought sometimes lingered on what might have been. But like his father before him, his friend had disappointed him. And now his children are disappointing him. Joffrey is swiftly becoming Aerys III while Cersei does nothing to stop it. Some queen she turned out to be. 

Jaime is the laughing stock of the realm. And the scurrilous tales circulating about Jaime and Cersei! A mockery! 

But, the lion does not concern itself with the thoughts and gossip of sheep. The Great Lion is Hand once more. The Starks are crushed. The Tyrells will be made comfortable but will know their place. And as for the Dornish, well, he is Tywin Lannister after all. He always adapts and endures. He will find a way.


End file.
